Glee's Family
by finnchel
Summary: ¿Como serian las familias de los Integrantes del glee club? Finchel , Klaine , Samcedes, Quick.
1. Pilot

**Glee's Family**

La casa de los Hummel-Anderson's nunca había estado mas movida un fin de semana a las 8 de la mañana. Kurt estaba acostado junto a su esposo Blaine, cuando de pronto algo los despertó. Eran sus hijos gemelos , que tenían 4 años ; Sebastian (Si, Kurt al principio no estaba de acuerdo , pero ya sabemos quién lo convenció) y Debbie.

-Papis! Despierten ya! –decía la pequeña niña de ojos claros , saltando en medio de la pareja- Hoy vamos a ver a la tia Rach! –Kurt solto un suspiro estirandose-

-Lo se Debbs , pero es no es hasta las tres –respondió Blaine algo somnoliento , mirando de reojo a Sebastian que era mucho más timido- Seb , ven aquí –dijo llamando al niño-

-Papa , yo quiero ir con Finn.. football , ¿sabes? –Murmuro el pequeño , acostándose del lado de Kurt-¿Podemos dormir con ustedes un ratito mas? –Blaine miro a Kurt con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja , y Kurt no pudo resistirse-

-Está bien –sonrio mirando a Blaine de reojo- Pero solo si su papa promete hacer el desayuno para todos –los niños reian y Blaine asentia- Perfecto

* * *

Rachel se estiraba en la cama , mirando el techo con una sonrisa , riéndose recordando algunas cosas del glee club. Casi se le paraliza el corazón al ver a Finn en el marco de la puerta , aguantando la risa.

-Estas loca , Berry –bromeo Finn acercándose a donde estaba ella , sentándose al borde de la cama- ¿Sabes que hora es Dormilona?

-Mmm.. ¿tarde? –murmuro estirándose de nuevo , Finn la miraba embobado- Estamos tarde.. debemos recoger a Emily –recordó Rach sentándose en la cama-

-Falta una hora para eso amor –respondio Finn, acariciando la mejilla de su esposa que le dedicaba una tierna sonrisa- Podemos hacer Cualquier cosa –alzaba las cejas tratando de hacerle entender lo que quería hacer-

-Si , voy a darme una ducha –contesto rápido , levantándose de la cama y aguantando la risa-

-Que casualidad , yo también –sonrio con picardía , rodeándola por la cintura-

-No , tu te quedas aquí –rió encontrándose con su mirada al voltearse- Si entras conmigo vamos a llegar tarde.. Y no queremos eso.

-Pero quiero _esto_ –Finn reia acariciando la espalda de Rach con suavidad- ¿Acaso esta mal? –hizo pucheros mientras Rach rodeaba los ojos-

-Finny , no esta mal.. Creeme que si fuera por mi lo haría –beso sus labios cortamente acariciando su pecho- Pero.. Hay que buscar a Emmy de la casa de Sam -suspira-

-Bien –hace una mueca , dándole un abrazo antes de que ella entrase a ducharse- Pero me lo pagas después con muchas cosas –murmura despacito , riendo a carcajadas al escuchar el "Si escuche" que venía desde el baño-

* * *

-Quinn , no , por favor –Noah rogaba a su prometida no ir a la casa Finchel- Me pone mal ver a todos con sus hijos y yo no puedo ver a la mia –comento , llenando de tristeza la casa-

-Puck , no seas tan duro –suspiro , mirándole a los ojos- Los tramites están en marcha y Shelby nos dejara ver a Beth pronto.. Ademas estamos buscando un bebe , sucederá eventualmente.

-Quinnie.. Es que no me gusta –escondió su cabeza en sus brazos- Todos juegan y corren y yo solo pienso en Beth

-Escucha Noah.. La hija de Finn te ama como a su padre… Ella se pondría muy triste si no vas –comento Quinn tratando de subir su animo- Eres su tio favorito , además siempre haces reir a los niños –seguía hablando mientras una sonrisa crecia en el rostro de Puck-

-Tienes razón , quiero mucho a esa cosa pequeña.. y la cosa me quiere a mi –bromeo apagando el televisor- Vamos a comprarle algo a Emiily.. Seria lindo

-Seria fantástico –susurro Quinn dejándole un beso en la mejilla , esperando que todo se solucionase rapidamente-

* * *

**A/N** : Hola , espero que les guste la idea de las familias de glee. **Saludos Lau XxOo**

**_(Si veo que hay mas de 3 Reviews , sigo ;))_**


	2. Superbowl

Superbowl

Ya estaba todo listo. El sofá gigante frente al televisor, diferentes clases de snacks y bebidas frias.

Rachel no era fan del football pero a su esposo le encantaba, de hecho, le hacia recordar sus días de Quaterback. Aunque Emily era niña entendia mas de football que Rachel y Kurt juntos.

-Faltan veinte minutos.. ¿Qué pasa si no llegan? Veremos el juego igual ¿Verdad? –pregunto Finn algo nervioso mirando el reloj de la sala , comiendo un poco de mani-

-Si van a llegar, Noah y Sam nunca se perderían el juego más importante del año ¿No crees? –contesto Rachel sentándose al lado de Finn , abriendo una lata de soda- ¡Emms , el juego va a comenzar en un Rato! –gritó Finn a su hija que estaba en la habitación de arriba-

Finn estaba leyendo las críticas con atención cuando el timbre le dio un respiro.

-Tio Finn –el pequeño niño corria a los brazos de Finn que lo abrazaba- Estoy super listo para el juego –dijo en un tono agudo que le causo risa a Finn-

-Sebastian ¿Dónde están tus modales?- pregunto Kurt rodeando los ojos entrando a la casa y saludando a Finn y Rachel con Debbie de la mano- Blaine viene en camino, fue a comprar unas pizzas.

-¿Emmy? –Murmuraba Debbie , buscando con la mirada a su amiga-

-Está arriba, preciosa –respondió Rach dándole un beso en la mejilla antes de que la niña subiera literalmente corriendo las escalaras-Seb ¿No subes con las chicas?- El niño negó quedándose frente al televisor-

-¿Quién iba a pensar que mi hijo seria fan del football? –Kurt solto una risa divertida con Rach , interrumpida por el sonido del timbre- Debe ser Blaine –susurro caminando hacia la puerta-

Sam y Mercedes con su hijo Owen , que tenia 4 vestido de Jugador de Football.

-Kurt Hummel! –mercedes se adelanto y abrazo a Kurt con Fuerza-

-Me quedo sin oxígeno , haz algo –murmuro Kurt bromeando mientras Owen Reía , tirando de la camisa de Sam- Pasen , ya estamos todos.. Bueno , casi todos –dijo Kurt quitándose de la puerta y dejándoles espacio para que entrasen-

-Hudson ¿Listo para el juego? –pregunto Sam dándole palmadas en el hombro a Finn-

-Mas que listo Evans –contesto riendo , ofreciéndole una soda , Sam sentándose junto a El-

-Todos , ya esta comenzando! –grito sebastian , frente al televisor , Owen algo confundido , haciendo que todos se juntasen en el sofá frente a la pantalla-

Escucharon el timbre nuevamente. Nadie quería perderse nada , asi que Mercedes termino abriendo la puerta.

-Traje Cervezas! Mejor tarde que nunca –comento Puck entrando en la casa y dirigiéndose al sofa-

-Noah, por favor –murmuro Quinn- Hola a todos , saludo general –saludó con una mano en el aire la otra sosteniendo una caja de pizza- Blaine , apresurate

-¿Blaine? –pregunto Kurt desviando la mirada a la puerta-

-Sí , lo encontramos en la pizzería y vinimos juntos –contesto Quinn , sentándose en el lugar de Kurt cuando se levantó a ayudar a Blaine- Perdiste tu silla Hummel –bromeo y los niños rieron-

Al terminar el Juego algunos estaban cansados, los niños prácticamente dormidos y la mayoría se habían ido. Kurt y Rachel conversaban acerca de como no habían entendido nada de Football , mientras que Blaine , Sebastian y Finn discutían las tácticas y los porcentajes del partido.

Cuando ya no quedaba ningún invitado , Finn y Rachel subieron a la habitación de su hija y la pusieron en su cama , completamente dormida.

-Se que no te gusto lo de hoy –murmuro Finn entrando a su habitacion-

\- No me gusto , me encantó .. Es genial que tengamos a nuestros amigos en casa –Rach sorió ampliamente dándole un pequeño abrazo- Aunque no entendí prácticamente nada , solo Katy Perry en el show de medio tiempo –bromeó separándose y soltando una risita-

-Podria enseñarte cuando quieras –Finn contesto rápido guiñandole- ¿Sabes que otra actividad física además del football me gusta?

-Buen intento, hora de dormir –Finn no pudo contener la risa , recostándose en la cama y abrazándose a Rachel-

* * *

**AN: Gracias por seguir la historia. El proximo Cap. tiene una sorpresa importante. I think y'all like it. Lau XxOo**


	3. One More

**One more**

¡¿Que?! - pregunto la diva en un tono mas alto de lo normal , mirando a la rubia a los ojos.

-Si Rach, creo que estoy embarazada -murmuró Quinn bajando la cabeza-

-¿Crees? -suspiro- ¿Noah sabe de esto?

-No , digo.. creo que si -meneaba la cabeza tratando de procesar lo que estaba pasando en su vida- Estábamos buscando bebes.. Después de lo que paso con Shelby y Beth los dos teníamos ganas de ser padres.

-Dame un segundo -Rachel tomo su telefono y llamo a Kurt , poniendolo en altavoz-

-_Miren quien es , mandas a jugar a tu esposo videojuegos y no te dig-_

_-_Kurt , necesito que vengas a casa... Y trae un test de embarazo -Rachel lo interrumpió-

-_No me digas_ -soltó una carcajada- _Creía que ustedes nunca tenían sexo y que no dejabas que Finn te toque_ -bromeó , haciendo soltar a Quinn una risa-

-Estoy con visitas... Y no es para mi -contesto rápido, pasando del comentario de su amigo- ¡Solo ven! Deja a los hombres jugar en paz -dijo casi gritando y cortó la llamada-

* * *

\- ¿Te puedo preguntar algo? Ya sabes , hombre a hombre

-Si -respondió Finn sin quitar la vista del televisor-

-Quinn esta rara , ¿Rachel se pone asi de rara a veces? -pregunto Puck algo nervioso-

-Rachel tiene sus dias.. Despues de todo son mujeres.. ven el mundo de una forma distinta y nunca lo vamos a entender -comento con una sonrisa-

-Eso.. Si eso -murmuro sin saber que era en realidad-

* * *

El timbre sonó y Rachel se levanto rapidamente del sofa, esperando que fuese Kurt.

-Perdon por hacer referencia a tu vida sexu-

-Callate y Entra -lo interrumpió conteniendo la risa-

\- ¿Cuando me vas a dejar terminar una oracion?

\- ¿Trajiste lo que te pedi? -pregunto y Kurt asentía-

-Aqui esta... pero ¿Para quien es? -Rachel señalo el sofa mientras Kurt preguntaba- ¿Quinn? -susurró algo sorprendido-

-Si , Ahora vamos a ver que sucede.

Ambos caminaron hacia el sofa en el que estaba Quinn acostada mirando una pelicula.

-Quinnie , tengo algo para ti -Rachel le paso la bolsista con los test- Lo haces ahora y no mas dudas

-Pero esto no es seguro -contesto Quinn sin prestarle atención-

-Por eso fue que traje tres -respondió Kurt sentandose en el borde del sofa- Anda , hazlo.. Nosotros vamos a estar aqui pase lo que pase.

-Esta bien -Quinn sentia como el corazon se le aceleraba solo con pensar en el embarazo- Pero no entren conmigo al baño -Kurt y Rachel se miraron soltando una risa divertida y nerviosa-

* * *

-3..2..1

-No puedo creerlo -dijo Kurt tapandose la boca con las manos , Rachel algo emocionada por el momento-

-Tres positivos -comento Quinn , soltando un suspiro y arrojando los test a la basura-

-Felicitaciones , van a ser papás -Rachel se acerco a ella dándole un abrazo fuerte , en el que se unió Kurt-

-¿Cuando piensas decírselo a Puck?-pregunto Kurt , separandose el abrazo al escuchar "_Amor , estoy aqui con los chicos , los invite a comer_"- ¿Ahora?

Rachel bajo corriendo las escaleras , dandole tiempo a Quinn &amp; Kurt para pensar en todo. Tenia que demorar todo el tiempo posible , saludo a cada uno Blaine , Sam , Noah con un abrazo tan incomodo que casi duraba un siglo. Y a Finn con un abrazo y besos apasionados , haciendo que todos comenten y se cubriesen los ojos.

\- Se llama actuación -comento casi sin aire al separarse del beso , dejando a Finn sorprendido y a todos riendo- ¿Quieren algo de tomar , comer , postre , beber, alcohol?.. no no alcohol no.. al menos no para algunos .. ¿o si para algunos?.. ¿al menos yo si pero otros no? -preguntaba hablando tan rápido que todos la miraban en silencio-

-¿Estas bien Rach? -Finn la miraba con preocupación- Yo no quiero nada por ahora -respondio Finn acariciando la espalda de su esposa- Solo.. voy al baño

-NO PUEDES -respondió Rachel algo agitada y nerviosa- Funciona .. funciona mal.. Mejor el de arriba -contesto sin dejar opinar a los otros-

-Okay -Finn frunció el ceño sin poder descifrar lo que acababa de pasar-

-Nos vamos a estar por allá en la cocina -respondió Blaine , guiando a Puck y Sam-

-Chicos tengo un anuncio -todos miraban al Quaterback que estaba hablando mientras comían- Quiero proponer un brindis -prosiguió-

-Rachel te dije que no se lo contaras a nadie -murmuró Quinn mirando a Kurt y Rachel-

-Por mi esposa Rachel -sonrio guiñandole un ojo- Y por nuestro futuro Hijo o Hija , gracias por darme el regalo de ser padre una vez mas , Te amo. -Sam , Blaine y Puck aplaudian mirando a Rachel-

-Finn -aclaró su voz- No estoy embarazada -sonrio nerviosa , viendo la expresion de confusion en la cara de Finn-

-¿Entonces? Porque encontre una caja de un test de embarazo -pregunto mirando a todos los de la mesa-

-Es mia -respondio Quinn poniendose de pie- Puck vamos a ser padres -dijo algo emocionada , Puck levantándose de imediato y abrazandola-

-Me haces el hombre mas feliz de todos -susurro en el oido de Quinn , dejandole un beso en la mejilla-

* * *

Finn estaba acostado en la cama leyendo una revista de Football

-¿Finny? -murmuro Rachel acostándose a su lado- Hoy te ilusionaste mucho pensando que estaba embarazada -comento colocando la cabeza en su pecho-

\- Si , Rach -suspiro- Pense que lo estabas. No se porque... me hizo acordar cuando nos enteramos de Emily -respondió mientras acariciaba su cabello con delicadeza y dejando un beso sobre su cabeza-

-Estaba pensando.. -murmuro mirando hacia arriba para encontrarse con Finn mirandola-.. Me gustaria tener otro -Sonrió amplia mente- El hijo o hija de Quinn y Noah necesita un amigo o amiga -comento soltando una risa al sentir que Finn besaba su cuello abrazándola contra el-

-Es una idea genial Rach! -respondía entre besos-

-Solo te gusta hacer bebes , Hudson -bromeó , riendo los dos- La búsqueda comienza mañana -Besó a Finn con mas intensidad sin poder evitarlo-

* * *

**AN: Hola fanfictioners espero que les haya gustado este Cap. de _Glee's family_. Lamento la demora me estaba cambiando de casa (de nuevo) Si tienen alguna sugerencia ya saben , siempre pero siempre leo las reviews. Lau XxOo.**


	4. Happy BBQ!

**_Happy BBQ!_**

Abrió los ojos al escuchar la melodía de "cumpleaños feliz" que se acercaba por las escaleras. Sonrió haciéndose el dormido, amaba escuchar la voz de mercedes y de Owen.

-¡Papa, despierta!- grito el pequeño subiendo de un salto en la cama, con Mercedes por detrás con una bandeja de desayuno- ¡Es tu cumpleaños!

-Wow, Gracias –dijo Sam muy entusiasmado- Eso huele delicioso, apuesto a que puedo comer todo de un solo bocado –bromeo, dejando un beso en la mejilla de Mercedes-

-Sabemos que puedes, cielo –contesto con una sonrisa amplia- Además Owen y yo queríamos hacerte un buen desayuno, el pequeño es como un mini chef.

* * *

-Apuesto que lo es –dijo Sam mirando al niño que tomaba de su vaso de jugo

* * *

-Amor... –murmuro suavemente, acariciando su mejilla y dejando un beso en su nariz-

-No... Dame algunos minutos mas de sueño –respondió volteándose y poniéndose boca abajo-

-Finny, vamos, hoy tienes entrenamiento –sonrió con ternura al verlo tan infantil, apoyando su cabeza en su espalda- No quiero que llegues tarde –comenta con media sonrisa-

\- ¿Qué gano si me levanto ahora? –Pregunto Finn algo negociante, volteándose y dejando la cabeza de Rachel sobre su pecho –

\- Muchos besos y abrazos –contesto con los ojos cerrados, sonriendo divertida-

-Entonces... No –respondió como contra oferta riendo- Quiero mas que eso –dijo divertido, rodando por la cama y sosteniéndose sobre ella-

-Esto lo tenías planeado ¿no? –Soltó una risa , besando los labios del chico con intensidad – Igual tienes que ir al entrenamiento –hizo pucheros mirándole a los ojos- Y después tenemos una barbacoa por el cumpleaños de Sam...

-Tienes razón -murmuro- No te vas a salir con la tuya, me debes una –bromeo sentándose en la cama a punto de levantarse, detenido por Rach que lo tomaba del brazo-

-Lo prometido es deuda –murmuro divertida y le guiño un ojo algo sonrojada-

* * *

Mercedes y Kurt se encontraban en el jardín, terminando de traer los platos a la mesa, mientras Blaine se ocupaba de hacer el fuego y Sam de la carne.

-Sebastián ¿Podrías llevarle esto a tu papa y al tío Sam? –pregunto Kurt a su hijo, el niño asintiendo y pasándole unas sodas-

-Gracias Seb –respondió Blaine al gesto de su hijo, sintiéndose orgulloso por los buenos modales de su niño, abriendo su soda-

El niño salio corriendo hacia la puerta al escuchar el timbre, abriendo esta y sin poder quitar los ojos de Quinn y Puck.

-¿Esto? –pregunto curioso tocando el estomago de Quinn, ya que se le empezaba a notar el embarazo-

-Se comió un bebe –respondió Puck, riendo al mirar la cara de horror de Sebastián, que se escapo sin decir una palabra-

-¿Qué acaba de pasar? –Pregunto Rachel, de la mano de Finn, entrando por la puerta y su hija corriendo detrás de Seb-

-Nada, solo la verdad –sonrió Quinn picara caminando junto con ellos hasta el jardín-

No podrían haber tenido una velada mejor. Los niños jugaban, la barbacoa estaba deliciosa y los regalos eran lo mejor (mencionando el shampoo para cabellos con tintura que le regalo Kurt y el jersey que le regalo Finn)

* * *

_Espero que les guste este capitulo , un poco random pero siguiendo la historia. Lau xxoo_


End file.
